Der Sonne entgegen
by Diamant
Summary: Und wenn er nicht gesorben ist, dann segelt er noch heute...? So sollte wohl ein schönes Abenteuer eines Piraten enden, doch nicht wenn der Pirat Captain Jack Sparrow heißt und ich die Geschichte geschrieben habe. Viel Spaß...
1. Disclaimer

Der Sonne entgegen

Summary:

Und so lebte er glücklich und zufrieden bis an das Ende seiner Tage! So sollten wohl die Abenteuer eines Piraten enden. Doch nicht für Captain Jack Sparrow, obwohl er die Black Pearl zurück hat, jeden Grund für ein schlechtes Gewissen beglichen hat, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, nur was? Auch bei Will und Elisabeth gibt es Probleme, Norrington will ihre Hochzeit verhindern…

Disclaimer:

Leider gehören mir Jack, Will, Elizabeth etc. und alle Orte und Dinge die ihr aus FdK kennt nicht.

A/N:

Und wenn irgendjemandem die Geschichte gefällt, reviewt doch bitte. Konstruktive Kritik ist auch erlaubt.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!

Eure Diamant


	2. Gedanken Anderer

**Gedanken Anderer**

Es war dunkel. Überall kreisten die Schatten, die sie schon seit ihrem letzten Besuch bei ihm verfolgt hatten. Seit kurzem, hatten sie angefangen deutliche Formen anzunehmen. Es waren nicht mehr nur die schwarzen Gestalten, in die sich die Schatten zu verwandeln schienen, es waren lauter grausige Erinnerungen aus ihrem bisherigen Leben, eine kälter und schrecklicher als die andere.

Wie hatte sie sich so irren können, wie hatte sie einen so großen Fehler machen können? Hatten sie nicht alle davor gewarnt diesen Weg einzuschlagen, doch sie hatten es. Und warum hatte sie es dann trotzdem getan, hatten sie ihn zu sehr geliebt, konnte man Menschen wie ihn eigentlich zu sehr lieben, war jetzt alles verloren?

Lauter Fragen und keine Antworten und selbst wenn die Antworten ihr mitten in die Seele gefahren wären, sie hätte sie nicht verstehen können, ihr Verstand und alle ihre anderen Sinne waren wie eingefroren, das einzige Gefühl an das sie sich noch erinnern konnte war Hass, Hass auf das, was sie getan hatte. Sie war blind ihn eine Dunkelheit gestolpert, die sie nicht beherrschen konnte. Es gab kein Licht mehr, nicht für sie, eine Verräterin. Die Hölle war für Verräter bestimmt, doch, sie musste Lachen, ein totes Lachen, die Hölle konnte unmöglich schlimmer sein als das hier, gefangen, von ihren eigenen Schatten.

Warum, immer wieder stellte sie sich diese Frage, obwohl sie, in ihrem Herzen schon erkannt hatte, was sie sich nicht einzugestehen wagte, es gab keine Antwort.

Das Warum ihres Lebens war eine dieser Fragen, auf die es keine Antwort gab. Nichts war niemals einfach, auch bevor sie in diese neue, alles zerreißende Dunkelheit gefallen war, war ihr Leben nicht einfach gewesen, ihre Vergangenheit hatte sie immer verfolgt und es war nach ihrer Entscheidung ihm zu folgen auch nicht besser geworden.

Sie hatte tatsächlich ihr ganzes Leben verraten und für was?

Um ihm folgen zu können, ihm, dem wahrhaftigem Teufel, ja, er war verdammt, ein Mensch mit einer schwärzeren Seele, als Worte es beschreiben könnten, aber trotzdem war sie bereit gewesen alles für ihn zu opfern, sie war es immer noch.

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, wenn sie ihn verlieren würde, aufgeben, zerbrechen, oder hatte sie schon aufgegeben und hatte die Dunkelheit schon ihre Stärke gebrochen, auch das war eine Frage, auf die sie versuchen müsste eine Antwort zu finden, doch zurzeit war sie zu schwach dafür.

Ehre, Treue, Stärke, sie hatte alle ihre Ideale zerschmettert und war eine Lügnerin geworden, eine Verdammte, die ohne Ziel durch die Welt trieb, ohne Hoffnungen, ohne Wahrheit, ohne Vergangenheit, ohne Zukunft. Wer war sie, sie wusste noch ihren Namen, aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr aussprechen, denn ihr Name hatte seine frühere Stärke verloren und würde sie nur daran erinnern, was sie alles verloren hatte. Sie nannte sich selbst schon, wie er sie nannte, Engel, ein schwacher, verlorener Engel.

Die Wellen brachen sich schallend an den Felsen der Küste.

Ihr Gefängnisse war an der Küste errichtet wurden, damit sie immer hören konnte, was sie verloren hatte, das Meer, die Freiheit und noch etwas, an das sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Etwas Wunderbares, doch sie hatte es vergessen. Die Schatten sangen ein Lied, ein Lied des Vergessens, sie war schon früher Engel genannt wurden, von wem?

Von Jemandem, den sie sehr geliebt hatte? Jemand, wer war nur dieser Jemand? Hatte sie ihn geliebt, bevor sie den Teufel geheiratet hatte, der sie hier gefangen hielt?

Bestimmt, oder hätte er ihr damaliges ich sonst Engel nennen dürfen, die, die sie damals gewesen war, hätte einem Mann, der sie Engel genannt hätte, sofort die Kehle aufgeschlitzt, aber wenn sie ihn geliebt hätte, dann hätte er sie Engel nennen dürfen. Hatte er sie auch geliebt, liebte er sie immer noch?

Der Gedanke an einen Menschen, der noch auf sie warten könnte, der sie befreien könnte gab ihr die Kraft eine weitere Nacht in der Dunkelheit zu überleben, ohne ihren Teufel um Rettung anzuflehen.

Ein wenig Ehre hatte sie wohl doch noch. Nicht viel, aber genug um ihn nicht zu rufen, zumindest nicht heute.

Die Liebe für ihn war dabei sich in Hass zu verwandeln, als sie ihm das gesagt hatte, hatte er nur gemeint, Hass sei manchmal stärker als Liebe, und hatte sie in ihren Tränen alleine gelassen.

Nathiél, wie sie ihn nannte, Captain der Nacht, so hieß sein Schiff, die Nacht, und so war es auch, aus Ebenholz, mit Segeln, die weder weiß, noch schwarz, noch blau waren. Schwarze Steine zierten die Nacht und ein riesiger Diamant leuchtete an ihrem Bug. Die Nacht verkörperte für den Engel, anders als die meisten Schiffe, keine Freiheit, sie verkörperte Macht, Schönheit, alles was man sich nur wünschen konnte, aber keine Freiheit!

Ihr liefen eiskalte Tränen über die Wangen, sie hatte den Nathiél, den sie geliebt hatte, den Captain, der sie lachend in seine Arme geschlossen hatte, den Nathiél für den sie alles aufgegeben hatte, verloren, genau wie alles andere in ihrem Leben. doch es war zu spät zum umkehren.

„Wo bist du?". Jack setzte sich sekundenschnell auf. An was hatte er nur wieder gedacht, es war mitten in der Nacht und… „Jack verdammt, kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten, ich will schlafen!"

Jack drehte sich in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam, wie hieß sie doch gleich, Anna-Maria, oder Nathalie?

„Nathalie, Schätzchen, alles in Ordnung, ich habe mich nur so gefreut, dass du hier bist!" Knall…, sie hieß wohl doch Anna-Maria. „Ähm…tut mir Leid… Anna-Maria, ich hab gestern wohl etwas zu viel getrunken."

„ Es scheint mir, als sei betrunken bei dir ein Dauerzustand, denn ich heiße weder Nathalie noch Anna-Maria!"

„ Wie heißt du dann?"

Knall…die zweite Ohrfeige war heftiger als die erste.

„ Gut Jack Sparrow, das war´s, vielen Dank für deine Aufmerksamkeit!"

Captain Jack Sparrow, dachte Jack.

Sie suchte ihre überall verstreuten Sachen zusammen und warf sich einen Mantel über die Schultern.

„ Liebes, es war nicht so..." versuchte Jack, doch das einigste was das brachte, war ein Wurfgeschoss, in Form einer Flasche Rum. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen knallte sie die Tür seiner Kabine zu und er war wieder alleine in seinem Bett.

Jack blieb nur eine Flasche Rum, na ja, auch nicht das Schlechteste. So konnte er wenigstens über wichtige Probleme nachdenken, würde sein Rumvorrat bis nach Tortuga reichen? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, dagegen würde Jack etwas unternehmen müssen. Wo gab es genug Rum..., Jacks Gehirn konnte unter diesen Bedingungen, keine Frau im Bett, einfach nicht arbeiten.

Was lief nur immer schief, die wievielte Frau war das jetzt, die ihn mit einer Ohrfeige verlassen hatte?

Was war ihn letzter Zeit nur mit ihm los, mitten in der Nacht wachte er aus seltsamen Träumen auf, er vergaß andauernd irgendwelche Namen, er musste sich zusammen reißen, er hatte zwar nen bisschen viel getrunken, aber das war keine Erklärung.

Die Black Pearl gehörte ihm wieder, Barbossa war tot, er hatte sogar seine Schuld bei Stiefelriemen Bill beglichen, indem er sich um dessen Sohn gekümmert hatte.

Es könnte höchstens sein, dass er ein wenig zu gütig gewesen war, aber er konnte es ja schlecht rückgängig machen. Oder sollte er etwa nach Port Royal segeln und Elisabeth mit der Begründung, er hatte sie gar nicht retten wollen, umbringen? Das wäre entschieden zuviel Aufwand.

Was hatte er eigentlich geträumt, er erinnerte sich nur lückenhaft, in seinem Traum war er auf der Black Pearl gewesen, kurz bevor er in Tortuga eine Mannschaft angeheuert hatte, lange bevor diese Mannschaft gemeutert hatte. Konnte man ein Schiff überhaupt alleine segeln? Ach ja, fast hätte er es selbst vergessen, er ist Captain Jack Sparrow, natürlich konnte er das. Aber er war, in seinem Traum gar nicht alleine auf der Black Pearl gewesen. Bei ihm hatten drei andere Leute gestanden; ein guter, mittlerweile toter Freund, Gwen, Timbel, sein Schiffsjunge und eine Frau. Jack rief sich das Gesicht der Frau wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück, er hatte sie gut gekannt, ihr Name war…, wie war ihr Name doch gleich? FAYA, natürlich, wie sonst, und mit dem Namen kamen tausende andere Erinnerungen an sie zurück, er hatte seinen Traum schon mal erlebt, mit ihr…

Wer ist er, der Mann, der irgendwo auf mich wartet, hat er mich schon vergessen?

Ich kann mich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern, er gehört zu einem anderen Leben, denkt er in diesem Augenblick vielleicht auch an mich.

Habe ich, der Engel, ihn für Nathiél verlassen?

Sie wusste keine Antwort, sie wusste nur, dass es ihn geben musste, jemanden der sie retten würde. Gab es ihn? Wenn es ihn gab, wo war er dann, suchte er sie?

Egal wie sehr sie versuchte sich an einen Namen zu erinnern, ihr fiel keiner ein, konnte man den Namen von jemandem, den man geliebt hatte vergessen? In der Dunkelheit, die sie umfing bestimmt. Aber irgendwas musste ihr doch einfallen…und ja, sie erinnerte sich an ein Schiff, mit schwarzen Segeln, aber keinem Mensch, dessen Seele nicht in der Hölle lebte, konnte ein Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln gehören, selbst die Segel der Nacht waren nicht schwarz und es gab in der ganzen Karibik keine schwärzere Seele, als die des Captain der Nacht. Ihrem Nathiél.

Und ein Mann, der sie retten wollte, konnte nicht grausamer sein, als der, der sie gefangen hielt, würde er sie sonst retten? Es war aber ein Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln, sie sah es jetzt ganz deutlich und sie verband etwas mit dem Schiff, nur was? Liebe? Freiheit? Beides, antwortete eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und noch viel mehr!

„Captain, Sir, wo hin wollen wir segeln?" „Was?" Das letzte woran Jack sich erinnerte war zu viel Rum, er musste eingeschlafen sein… konnten diese verdammten Hunde nicht einmal etwas alleine machen, nein, konnten sie nicht, darum war er ja auch der Captain und niemand anderes… „Na Jack, nen wenig Rum?" Wenigstens einer, der wusste was er brauchte. „Gerne, man sollte da anfangen, wo man aufgehört hat, nicht wahr, Joe?" Joe war seitdem Jack die Black Pearl zurück hatte, dessen erster Maat geworden und teilte Jacks Leidenschaft voll und ganz. „ Captain, Rum so früh am morgen bringt…" „Lass mich raten Gibbs, Unglück?" „Nein, verwirrte Gedanken!" Was suchten Gibbs und Joe eigentlich in seiner Kabine. „Gut Gibbs, ich nehme das Risiko in Kauf und … jetzt nehmen wir Kurs auf Tortuga…, natürlich nur wenn niemand Einsprüche hat." „Doch, Jack, " Gibbs sah ziemlich aufgeregt aus „Jack, es geht das Gerücht umher, Tortuga sei von der königlichen Flotte entdeckt worden..." „Und?" Jack kam gerade ein genialer Gedanke „ Was und?" Nach Gibbs Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war ihm die Idee nicht gekommen „Gut, dann segeln wir nach Port Royal", Jack ignorierte Gibbs Keuchen und Joes erstarrtes Gesicht. „Husch, husch, meine Lieben, wir wollen nicht zu spät nach Port Royal, wie man da hin kommt wisst ihr aber schon, oder?" „Nein Jack", Joe stand mittlerweile etwas unsicher auf den Beinen. „ Ihr wisst nicht wie man nach Port Royal kommt? IHR SPINNT DOCH!!!" „ Natürlich wissen wir, wie man nach Port Royal kommt, aber wir können da nicht hin segeln, man sucht die Black Pearl überall, denkst du, es besteht die geringste Chance, dass wir heil zurück kommen?" Was hatte er nur für eine Mannschaft. „Gibbs, du Trottel, wer will schon zurück kommen? Ende der Diskussion, es geht nach Port Royal!!!" Gibbs hatte schon wieder den Mund auf, doch bevor er was sagen konnte, hatte Jack ihn und Joe aus der Kabine gedrängt und die Tür verschlossen. Wie konnte jemand nur so…so bescheuert sein, warum fährt man, wenn Tortuga entdeckt wurde nach Port Royal, vielleicht weil die gesamte Flotte dann in Tortuga ist! Jacks Augen leuchteten, ja, Port Royal, welche Schätze werden da wohl auf ihn warten. Für einen wunderbar langen Moment, vergaß Jack, dass in Port Royal auch ein gewisser Will lebte, der, und um das zu wissen, musste man keine hohe Intelligenz haben, ziemlich viele Probleme haben müsste, zu mindest wenn er Elizabeth immer noch heiraten wollte, und das würde für Jack heißen, er müsste Will helfen, er mochte den Jungen, aber Will sollte auch mal alleine klarkommen. Der wunderbar lange Augenblick war zu Ende. Mist, hatte er sich nicht vorgenommen sich aus jeglichen Problemen von Will raus zuhalten, vielleicht hatte Will doch keine Probleme, vielleicht hatte er Elizabeth schon geheiratet und Norrington hatte das eingesehen. Aber da Will kein Gespür für den richtigen Zeitpunkt hatte und Norrington äußerst stur war, musste Jack sich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass er bald wieder neue Sorgen haben würde. Hatte Neidre ihm nicht erzählt, dass der Commondore bald eine Elizabeth Swan heiraten würde…ahhrg…natürlich…sie hieß Neidre, nicht Anna-Maria oder so. Also hatte Jack jetzt die Wahl auf das Risiko Will helfen zu müssen einzugehen und einen riesigen Schatz zu stehlen, oder weiterhin ziellos mit der Black Pearl umher zu segeln!!! Jack entschied sich wohl oder übel für die erste Möglichkeit und machte sich langsam auf den Weg an Deck. Es gab noch einen weiteren Grund, warum er unbedingt nach Port Royal musste, dort lebte das letzte Mitglied von Barbossas Mannschaft, Jack hatte den Piraten schon vor der Meuterei gekannt, die miese Ratten, aber egal wie mies die Ratte auch war, sie musste sich an die Zeit, als Jack die Black Pearl gerade erst bekommen hatte erinnern, und an diese Zeit wollte Jack sich auch wieder erinnern können.

„Jack ist verrückt, er ist total abgedreht, wir können doch nicht nach Port Royal fahren, es geht einfach nicht!" Gibbs sah hoffnungsvoll zu Joe. Wenigstens der müsste ihm zu stimmen, aber Joe betrachtete nur gedankenverloren den Himmel. Seit Jack die beiden an Deck kommandiert hatte, hatte Joe kein Wort mehr verloren und auch jetzt zeigte er nicht den Hauch einer Regung.

„JOE! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Sag was, Port Royal, wir sind so gut wie tot!"

„ Jack wird schon wissen was er tut und du…" Joe erhob die Stimme „du solltest ihn so gut kennen, dass du weißt, dass Jack kein Leben sinnlos aufs Spiel setzt!"

Gibbs wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Joe hatte Recht.

Normaler Weise war Port Royal auch kein besonders gefährlicher Ort, aber seit Jacks vermeidlicher Flucht, waren die Wachen verdoppelt wurden und jeder der verdächtigt wurde ein Pirat zu sein, durfte ohne Verhandlung gehängt werden. Es hatte sich viel geändert und es schien als hätte der Coverneur nicht mehr den geringsten Einfluss auf die Ereignisse.

Das alles machte Gibbs Angst.

In den Schenken sprach man davon, dass Norrington ein Bündnis mit einem Piraten abgeschlossen hatte, der eine mächtige Flotte befehligte. Dieser Flotte soll es erlaubt sein, Schiffe zu entern, hauptsächlich andere Piratenschiffe. Jack hatte nichts in Port Royal verloren, er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, bei seinem letzten Ausflug überlebt zu haben, fast wäre es schief gegangen. Das war gerade mal zwei Monate her, noch mal würde Jack nicht entwischen, das wusste Gibbs.

Aber andererseits konnte er nicht anders, als Jack zu vertrauen. Er hoffte nur, die Mannschaft würde Jack auch genug Vertrauen schenken, um ihm nach Port Royal zu folgen. Zu Gibbs größter Verwunderung zeigte Joe keine Zweifel, dabei kannte er Jack doch erst eine so kurze Zeit. Hatte Gibbs überhaupt einen Grund Jack nicht zu trauen? Jack war manchmal ein wenig komisch, aber ansonsten…Gibbs verdrängte seine Zweifel und wandte sich dem Meer zu, er bemerkte warum Joe so fasziniert aufs Meer gestarrt hatte; Es leuchtete, keine Wellen, keine Bewegung, Stille, und ein Versprechen, nicht an Gibbs, Zuversicht, aber Wandel, dann flog eine kreischende Möwe übers Meer und die Stille wurde jäh zerrissen…


End file.
